


Fourth Pillar

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Burn Victims, Byleth thinks about things, Cleanup after the Battle at Fhirdiad, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mistaken Identity, Spoils of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Byleth helps find survivors of Rhea’s fire attack on Fhirdiad, as well as musing about Dimitri and Claude a bit.





	Fourth Pillar

She walked through the streets of Fhirdiad, forcing her nose to smell the full affects of the fire. Burnt flesh permeated the air, proof that the citizens hadn’t evacuated in time before it went ablaze.

She gripped her spear tighter, the flesh of the long dead dragon writhed in her hand but did not consume her.

Rhea–rather Seiros, would give them answers.

The memories of a time before Nemesis had flooded her mind during the battle and each roar Seiros let out made her feel like she was stabbed in the gut.

A small sniffle reached her ears and she turned to look for the source.

A small boy stood there despite the burns on his body. “You’re not...” His face held disappointment which then turned to fear.

He turned to run but Byleth was faster. “Please don’t kill me! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! I’d do anything! Please!”

She cradled him in her arms, ignoring his cries for the moment to assess his wounds. Thankfully, her faith would be able to take care of his burns enough to barely leave any scars. She passed her hand over the shining streaks, not focusing on his look of horror, thinking she was using black magic on him.

“Where is your family?”

The boy didn’t answer, but he looked towards a partially caved in house near them.

“Are they alive? Do they need healing?”

The boy sniffed, but then nodded.

She took off the blue and white furred cape, still covered with Dimitri’s blood from their previous battle, and laid it down for the boy to sit on.

Byleth investigated the house, and found two other victims of the fire attack. The boy’s parents by the looks of it. The body of a fourth was found, charred beyond recognition.

She brought the two out one by one, assessing the damages done to their bodies.

“My king? ...No, just a dog.” The father coughed, his voice started with hope but ended with resentment.

She ignored his words as well, and tended to his wounds. The mother was ok, mostly in shock and with slight blunt force trama to her head fromfalling debris.

A sudden draconic cry in the sky let her know she was found.

—

Byleth had wished it wasn’t Edelgard, not wanting to scare her group of survivors any further, but the emperor wasted no time in helping her put them on the albino wyvern’s back.

She thought about Claude, and how his face contorted into anger when Edelgard demanded he turn the beast over as collateral so he would never appear in Fódlan again.

Despite his disgust, the woman had taken good care of it and had one of it’s armor-plates continue to bare its former owner’s crest and almyrian house sigil.

A prize from conquest or a deterrence against further rebellions, only the future could decide. Not that she did any differently than Edelgard, the armor protecting her now once served Dimitri, as did Areadbhar.

The people needed to know the Duke and the King were gone. What better proof of their absence than their own effects in someone else’s hands? Dimitri’s would be particulary effective, considering he personally recolored the cape to better match her allegiance. How nice of him, she thought morbidly.

Seiros will give her an answer to—a sudden pain erupted in her chest, stopping her line of thought.

Her sight dimmed and then the ground beneath her feet seemingly vanished.

“Byleth!” Someone cried out. Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, f!Byleth in Dimitri’s armor is hot, as is Edelgard on the albino wyvern. She actually sends Claude letters asking about almyrian wyvern care all the time.


End file.
